regaliafandomcom-20200214-history
Body
Other than the usual wielding of a weapon, the body is also a weapon that may be just as powerful as an equipped item. Just like fighting with a tangible weapon, different bodily "weapons" do manage to differ from person to person — ultimately resulting in the development of fighting styles. Combat that consists of merely using one's body to inflict damage happens to obviously be the precursor to combat with weapons and should never be taken lightly; an expert in the art of striking martial arts could end up defeating someone whom is proficient with a sword. In conjunction with Heki, the weapons of the body may be taken a step further in both durability and effectiveness in battle. With many Yakuza members brandishing their own weapon these days, it is safe to say that those who fight with merely their own body are in the minority in the battlefield, but this purely leaves from for more creativeness on the fray. Striking/Grappling Martial Arts *Current Utilizer(s): Bando Motomi and Bando Mei *Former Utilizers(s): N/A. Information: ''' The first thing that comes to mind when thinking of using the body as a weapon is most likely the '''martial arts. Usually relying on the hands and feet of a person to bring damage to the opponent, it is the most earliest form of warfare. There are also martial arts that consist in grappling; using the opponents own momentum against them in a finishing throw. Different martial arts such as Muay Thai, Karate, and Jiu-Jitsu have been created as a result of differing manners of utilizing one's body to inflict pain. Bando Motomi, interested in hand-to-hand combat, is most known for fighting this way — his sister seemed to have followed suit under her brother. Seduction *Current Utilizer(s): Kiryuu Megumi, Bando Mei. Adachi Sayaka is capable of such a feat, and may have ended up doing so without even wishing to. Biggu Fantaku attempts it, but fails. *Former Utilizer(s): Sakata Chiharu Information: ''' The art of '''Seduction is a deadly one. In sociology, seduction (also called inveigling or wheedling) is the process of deliberately enticing a person to engage in some sort of sexual behavior. On the battle field, Seduction happens to be a weapon often used a means of distraction; Kunoichi ''or female ninpo practicioners are known to use their womanly ways and bodies to ensure the death of their targets. There are many variations to this weapon of seduction, such as existing in the form of a slow dance/movement, in a certain sultry manner of speaking or in the showing of more — in a nutshell it can be ''anything ''that arouses the opponent, ''usually of the opposite sex. In English legend, Mary Read, a pirate, ripped her blouse open to an enemy, revealing her obviously feminine breasts. Supposedly, in the moment of the enemy pirate's surprise and hesitation, she quickly grabbed his cutlass and killed him. Kiryuu Megumi, the most known user of this weapon, actually kills a Bloody Palace guard in Regalia while showing a bit more cleavage than usual to distract him. Although it may seem like a useless technique to many, it is able to grab the attention of even the most battle hardened of warriors and could bring forth their own death if they do not manage to get themselves together quickly after realizing their own mistake. Though, one has to wonder ... what if Heki was used along with seduction? MEGUMI BEAM! *Current Utilizer(s): Kiryuu Megumi Information: The Megumi Beam is a weapon unique to the Kiryuu Princess. It can only be utilized when the sun is out, although it most likely could be utilized whenever there is a bright light source around. By simply lifting up her bangs and getting a good angle with her forehead and the light, it causes the reflected light to bounce from her forehead and at her opponents. The Megumi Beam is able to stun enemies, akin to the Solar Flare technique of Dragon Ball Z fame, for up to 60 seconds. Its usually kept for moments where she must stall, if she wishes to talk her way out of fighting, or if others make fun of her forehead. Megumi Beam has also proven useful for frying eggs, which was parodied in a REGALIA omake chapter. Category:Weapons